Honge Juda Na Hum
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: "Vaada kar le Saajna...Tere bin main na rahu ...Mere bin tu na rahe...Hoke Judaa" "Haan Ye Vaada Raha...Na Honge Judaa..." Plz R&R ! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heya Guys….M bck with a new DaReya. Hope you'll like it.**

 **PS: This is based on DaReya in their old age. Its about how they support each other throughout their journey. They have a son and they are enjoying their retired life. Plz don't expect too much romance here.**

 **This is on the request of Krittika…..Baby….i hope this will be upto your expectation. Love you…Stay blessed !**

 **Chaliye …let's move to the story.**

 _ **Early Morning…..7 am….**_

She woke up from her beautiful land of dreams and found herself hugged by the person who was her life. She smiled to herself when she found him hugging her like a kid hugs his mother while sleeping. She didn't want to get out of that secured hug but yet she knew , she has a duty for which she needs to come out of her land of dreams. She gently removed his hands and freed herself and moved to get fresh. Then, she moved to her son's room to wake him up as he was getting late for his school.

A while later , after preparing coffee for herself and her hubby , she moved into her room. She placed the tray on the side table and sat beside him moving her fingers in his hair….

Shreya- Daya….uthiye…..dekhiye 7:30 ho gaye hain. Aap late ho jayenge bureau ke liye.

Daya(opened her eyes)- Kya Shreya…..aaj toh Sunday hai…..aaj toh sone do.

Shreya- Dayaa….aaj Monday hai aur aapko toh Pune HQ bhi jaana hai na ! Chaliye….coffee pijiye aur ready ho jaiye.

Daya(lazily)- Arey yaar Shreya….tum bhul rahi ho aaj Sunday hai…..sone do.

He turned to the other side.

Shreya(sighed)- Uffo Daya….aap bhi na ! Dekhiye Divyansh ready bhi ho gaya aur aap hain ki zidd kar rahe hain …jaldi uthiye.

Meanwhile , Divyansh came into the room…..

Divyansh- Mumma , Papa …..Nikhil chachu aa gaye!

Shreya- Okay beta…..jao aur haan aaj no shaitani!

Divyansh- Okay Mumma…..Love you. Bye ! (he kissed her on her cheek and left for school with Nikhil)

 **(A/N: Here , DaReya are in their early 40's and Divyansh is around 15 yrs old. )**

Shreya turned to find Daya sitting having his coffee. She smiled…

Shreya- Kya Daya….kyun satate hain aap mujhe?

Daya- Arey maine kab sataya tumhe ?

Shreya- Abhi abhi…..aap kya keh rahe the….aaj Sunday hai! Ab dekha na aapne ki aaj Sunday nahi hai. Chaliye …..jaldi ready ho jaiye.

Daya- Shreya….tumhe gaaltfehmi hui hai…..maine aisa kuch nahi kaha.

Shreya(sighed)- Okay Sir! Aapne aisa kuch nahi kaha. Lekin ab chaliye jaldi ready ho jaiye.

She stood up to move out of the room. Daya went to get ready. Soon , they were on their way to the bureau. Shreya glanced at him and found him happy and humming while driving. Daya noticed her….

Daya- Kya soch rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya- Kuch nahi Daya…..bas aise hi!

Daya- Tum thik ho na Shreya?

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan….main bilkul thik hu. Aapke hote hue mujhe kya ho sakta hai….haan !

Daya(smiled)- Haan…..aur main tumhe kuch hone bhi nahi dunga.

She smiled and blushed at the same time. Suddenly she noticed something….

Shreya- Dayaaa….! Ye hum kahan aa gaye? Hum toh bureau ja rahe the na !

He looked around and found himself lost …for a few minutes he was silent trying to figure out where they were going. Suddenly, Shreya realized…..

Shreya- Daya…..ye toh….ye raasta toh Mumbai ke outskirts ki taraf jaata hai…..hum yahan kaise aa gaye!

She looked at Daya who was sitting with hands on his head trying to know how he came there.

Next moment….there was a loud sound…..

" _Nahi …..aisa nahi ho sakta…"_

 _She realized where she was...she loooked around...and found herself in a room...she was in hospital...She glanced at her husband who was sleeping becoz of the effect of the medicines...she thought to herself._

" _Toh mujhe us waqt hi samajh jaana chahiye tha ki kuch problem hai…...Maine socha aise hi hua hoga….kabhi kabhi insaan pareshaani mein aisa kar jaata hai….lekin….."_

 _._

 _._

" _Lekin…..dekho kya ho gaya ? Ab main karu toh kya karuu….!"_

She came into reality and a warm touch squeezed her shoulder. She looked up and just hugged the person…who in turn smeared her head and made her comfortable….

" _Unhe tere pyaar , tere saath ki zarurat hai Shreya…..tujhe strong hona padega…..unke liye….unki khatir…..unke pyaar ke liye…."_

 _._

 _._

" _I'll try bhai….i will…!"_

And she hugged her brother tightly….

 **A/n: So…here's the first look of the story…All that was a flashback…..**

 **So…what happened in their life….? What's wrong with Daya?**

 **Stay tuned to know more….!**

 **Krittika- I hope …its upto your expectations. Do lemme know in the reviews.**

 **Others….plz R &R !**

 **Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Everyone…..Thanks for the overwhelming response to this new story. Thank you.**

 **Krittika- I'm glad dear that you liked the start. Here's your next update!**

 **Bulbul- I know its sad…..He's in pain and so am I ;) But yeah…..they'll define LOVE with a new definition ;)**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed. Waise kuch logon ne guesses bhi kiya hain…Aage ke updates mein pata chalega ki kya hua htherain !**

 **Happy Reading !**

Shreya was hugging her brother and crying.

Shreya- Bhai….hamesha mere saath hi aisa kyun hota hai. Pehle Daya ne mere pyaar ko pehchanne mein derr kar di….aur ab jab saath rehne ka waqt aaya toh dekhiye….(she pointed to her hubby)

He smeared her head when they heard another familiar voice…..

" _Sachin! Shreya!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Dad! BadiMumma ! "_

They turned to find a lady n a handsome n smart 24 yrs guy with her.

Sachin- Kajal , Samrat….! Tum dono yahan ?

Kajal – Sachin…yahan ki sab baatein sunne ke baad main kaise rehti wahan…waise bhi Samrat ke papers ho chuke hain.

Sachin- Acha hua jo tum aa gayi…..Ab zara Shreya ke paas baitho. Main Doctor Shah se milkar aaata hu.

Samrat- Dad….Main bhi chalta hu aapke saath.

Sachin- Nahi Samrat…..tum bahar ki shops se ye medicines le aao aur apni mom aur badimom ke liye juice ya colddrink le aana.

Samrat- Okay Dad ! (turned to Kajal and Shreya)- Ladies….plz don't cry! I'l be back soon.

Shreya smiled at his antics….Samrat saw it….He went to her level as she was sitting on her chair….

Samrat- Uff…ye smile toh aaj bhi killer hai Badimom…! Aapki smile se toh badepapa ko pyaar hua tha ….hai na ?

Shreya just smiled…..

" _Haan beta….lekin aaj toh wo mujhe kya …meri smile ko hi nahi pehchante!"_

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Daya and Shreya had gone in a party as a couple. A drug deal was to happen in that party and they had to catch the real culprit behind this drug racket and also the serial murder cases. Shreya was waring the purple gown _(same as in Painting ki chori wala epi)_

They were enjoying the Mocktails …

Daya- Shreya…dhyan se …..be aware….wo aadmi kabhi bhi aa sakta hai.

Shreya- Haan Sir….maindhyan rakhungi…..waise sir, kya hum wo corner seat occupy karein….wahan se hum sab pe nazar rakh sakte hain.

Daya(looked at where shewas pointing.)- Okay…tum chalo….main aata hu.

She nodded and took her place. Meanwhile , as Daya returned , he saw a guy talking to her…..He moved closer…

Guy- Good Evening Ma'am….kya aap akele aayi hain…?

Shreya- Jii nahi…..

Guy- Ohh…toh apake partner kahan hai?

Shreya- Wo aa rahe honge…Thnk you for the concern!

Guy(smiles)- My pleasure Ma'am….waise ye sab kuch maine hi arrange kiya hai.M the host ! I'm Sameer!

Shreya(Smiiles)- Ohh….Thank you so much…..

Sameer- .Waise Ma'am …..your smile is every sweet ! Will you like to dance with me..?

This increased Daya's anger…. He moved forward…

Daya- Thnk you so much….but m here….I'm Jayant Mishra….and she is my wife…!

Sameer- Ohh..welcome sir…plz enjoy !

And he left. Shreya looked at him and smiled. They settled again ….and then announcement for couple danc e was made….

Shreya- Sirr…..Yahan baithne se kuch nahi hoga….chaliye….let's dance…..varna kahin koi shak na kare.

Daya- Shreya...tum ja sakti ho….main yahin thik hu.

Shreya(becomes sad)- Its okay sir !

He looks up at her and found her sad…..and next moment….

Daya- Com'mon Shreya ….let's dance….!

She surprisingly looked at him then at his extended hand….smiled widely and hold his hand. He took her to where all were dancing…..and while dancing he whispered in her ears….

" _Tumhari smile waqai mein bahut sweet hai…..hamesha hasti rehna…."_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She looked at him with teary eyes…..

Shreya- Kajal….tumhe pata hai jab doctor ne mujhe sach bataya….unki reports ke baare mein bataya toh main toh hairan reh gayi. Maine nahi socha tha ki Daya ke saath aisa kuch ho sakta hai.

Kajal- Kabhi kabhi zindagi hamare control mein nahi rehti Shreya…..Kuch cheezein bas ho jaati hain. Waise hi tumhari zindagi mein ye ho gaya.

Shreya- Haan jaanti hu Kajal….lekin ab main thak gayi hu …..Aur nahi sehen hota mujhse! Main Daya ka ye rukhapan , ye bartaav….ye sab nahi sehen kar sakti.

Tears rolled down her eyes while Kajal hugged her.

Kajal- Shre…..aise nahi chalega na …tujhe strong hona padega…Daya Sir ke liye aur khaaskar Divyansh ke liye…wo bhi toh tumse hi sawal karega.

She nodded and suddenly , they heard a low voice of Daya…..He was taking Shreya's name. She rushed to him…..She caressed his hair….

Shreya- Daya!

Daya(looked around)- Shre….Hum kahan hai Shre…..? Aur mujhe itna sar-dard kyun ho raha hai?

Shreya- Daya….aap stress mat lijiye. Hum aapke friend DrShah ke hospital mein hai.

Daya- DrShah ? (he asked questioningly)

Shreya- Uhh…haan….Sameer shah! (she spoke making him sit.)

Daya- Achaa…toh Sameer kahan hai? Aur aur….hum yahan kyun hai..?

Shreya- Daya….wo apko bahut sir dard ho raha tha aur aap behosh ho gaye the isliye hum aapko yahan le aaye.

Daya- Lekin ab mujhe ghar jaana hai. Chalo Shreya !

He tried to get up but was stopped by a voice…

" _Arey Daya….dost se bina mile jaoge kya ?"_

It was DrSameer.

Sameer- Don't worry ….main tumhe ghar hi bhej raha hu. Shreyaji pareshan ho gayi thi isliye tumhe kuch waqt ke liye yahan rakha. Ab tum ghar ja sakte ho.

Daya- Par hua kya tha?

Sameer- Kuch nahi BP ki wajah se tum behosh ho gaye the aur Shreyaji keh rahi thi ki tum 2 din se sir dard ki shikayat kar rahe the.

Daya(Thinking)- Nahi toh…..mujhe dard nahi tha.

Sameer looked at Shreya who just nodded her head.

Sameer- Chalo koi baat nahi….ye dawai de raha hu …ye bhi le lena.

He gave the chit to Shreya.

Sameer- Shreyaji…chinta mat kijiye….ye thik hain. Ab aap inhe ghar le ja sakti hain. Khayal rakhiyega.

Shreya- Thank you Doctor….thank you very much.

Sameer- Sharminda mat kijiye…daya mera dost hai. Anytime !

Shreya smiled and then moved with Daya and Sachin to their home.

 _ **DaReya Home…**_

Shreya took Daya into the bedroom and made him comfortable.

Shreya- Daya….ap aaram kijiye! Main aati hu.

She moved out of the room and found SaJal on the door. ….

Sachin(came in )- Shreya…maine Sammy ko bheja hai dawai lane…..koi bhi problem ho toh phone karna.

Kajal- Aur haan khaane ki chinta mat karo. Main lekar aayi thi..rkh diya hai kitchen mein. Kha lena.

Sachin- Haan…..apne saath koi laparwaahi mat karna .

Kajal- Daya sir ko yaad se dawai dena aur apni bhi dawai lena.

Shreya just nodded and Sachin smeared her head and she hugged him again. Making her comfortable , Sajal and Samrat left. Shreya entered the room and found him sleeping.

She sat beside him and hold his hand…She remembered something which made her eyes wet….

" _ **Main hamesha aapke saath hu…chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye main hamesha aapka saath dungi. Aur aapka pura khayal rakhungi …..Main kamzor nahi pad sakti. Main toh Retired Daya ki biwi hu…..**_ (she tightened her grip _ **) Aap chahte the na ki aapki Shreya kamzor na pade….toh nahi SHreya kamzor nahi hogi….aap toh hamesha mere saath hai na….. I love you Daya….and will always do !"**_

She eased herself on the bed moving her fingers in his hair and drifted into sleep.

 **A/n: So….here's the next chapter .**

 **Krittika- As promised….early update …I guess.. !**

 **More of Daya's problem , SHreya's pain and Sachin's concern.**

 **Stay tuned to know what happened to Daya.**

 **Plz R &R ! **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya Guys….M back with a new update.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews…..Now let's move further…**

 **Happy Reading !**

Shreya woke up after a while and found him still sleeping. She stepped out of the bed but Daya who was awake by now…held her wrist.

Daya- Tum kahan ja rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya(smiled)- Daya….Main kahin nahi ja rahi. Bas khana garam karne ja rahi hu. Aapko dawai leni hai na !

Daya- Uhhh….phir dawai…..main ekdum thik hu Shreya…kuch nahi hua mujhe!

Shreya(Smiled)- Main jaanti hu Daya…..aapko kuch nahi hua par phir bhi Sameer ne jo dawai batai hai wo toh aapko leni hi hogi.

Daya(sighed)- Yaar Shreya…..tum na …..(but was stopped by Shreya)

Shreya- Aap apni baatein manva kar hi chhodte the na…..ab aapko meri baat maanni hogi.

Daya(like a kid)- Okay ! Btw…..Divyansh ka call aaya?

Shreya- Nahi…..pehle khana kha lijiye….phir baat karte hain usse.

He nodded and left her hand. She smiled and moved into the kitchen. After 10 mins , she called him for lunch….He moved out of the room towards the dining space. They had their dinner and then Daya sat into the living room shuffling channels while Shreya was washing utensils in the kitchen. After a while , she came out of kitchen and found Daya watching television. She was relaxed to see him fine and normal. She came to him…..

Shreya- Chaliye…..aapki dawai ka time ho gaya hai.

Daya- Kya Shre….bas har waqt dawai…mujhe nhi khani koi dawai! ( He was adamant like a kid)

Shreya(smiled)- Ohho Daya….ab aap bhi zidd karne lage! Aapka beta kam tha kya jo ab aap bhi shuru ho gaye!

Daya- Arey haan…..Divyansh ko phone lagao…..usse baat hi nhi hui subah se….

Shreya- Haan….par pehle dawai lijiye. Aapka beta sabse pehle yahi puchega ki mere papa ka dhyan rakha ya nahi….

Daya(smiled)- Okay chalo!

She smiled and they moved into their room and she gave him his medicines…..And he dialed to his son. As soon as the reciepient responded …..Daya replied…..

Daya- Hello Sachin …Kaise ho ?

Shreya looked at him with surprise….she thought…

 _ **Shreya's POV- Ye achank kya hua inhe…abhi toh thik the…Ye achanak kya ho gaya!"**_

Shreya- Daya…..aapne toh Diivyansh ko call lagaya tha na…Sachin bhai ko kyun lagaya?

Daya- Shreya,…Baat toh karne do mujhe…!

She seemed worried and took the phone from him….

Shreya- Hello….Divyansh beta !

Divyansh- Haan Mom….ye dad ko kya ho gaya ? Mama kyun samajhne lage mujhe ?

Shreya- Kuch nahi beta…kyat um kuch din ke liye ghar aa sakte ho?

Divyansh- Kya hua Mom …..pareshan lag rahi ho ! All well ?

Shreya(holding her tears)- Haan….haan beta….sab thik hai. Lekin main chahti hu kit um kuch din ke liye ghar aa jao.

Divyansh- Okay mom…main aapko kal batata hu. Tab tak apna aur papa ka khayal rakhna.

Shreya- Haan beta…..tum bhi apna dhyan rakhna!

Divyansh- Okay mom….Bye….Love you !

She disconnected the call and looked at Daya who was by then reading a book.

Shreya- Daya…..ab aap book padhne lage…chaliye band kijiye.

Daya- Kya Shreya….padhne do na !

Shreya(took the book)- Aaj aapko aaram karna hai. Chaliye letiye !

Daya(made a face)- Uff….tum aajkal meri maa kyun ban gayi ho ?

Shreya(smiled)- Kabhi kabhi aisa ho jaata hai. Ek aurat ko kitne role nibhane padte hain aap jaante hain ?

Daya(looked at her)- Haan…. 2- 3 role toh mujhe pata hai….

Shreya- Acha…bataiye zara….!

Daya(placed his head in her lap )- Ek Dost...Tumne hi toh dosti ka haath badhaya tha….EK wife ….jo tum ho …aur ek Maa…jisne hamare bête ko itne ache sanskar diye.

Shreya(smiled)- Hmm…Intersting…..aur kabhi kabhi Pati ki bhi maa banna padta hai.

Daya- Haan…..jo tum abhi ho.

And he eased himself and slept in her lap. She kissed on his forehead and rested her head back on the backrest and she drifted into past memories…

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was a casual day in the bureau and she was working on a file. Meanwhile , Sachin came to her….

Sachin- Shreya…..Daya sir kahan gaye?

Shreya- Pata Nhi bhai…Wo toh Samrat aur Divyansh ko school chhodne gaye the….Ab tak toh aa jaana chahiye tha.

Sachin- Hmm….pata nahi ….ho sakta hai traffic mein fas gaye honge. Aa jayenge.

Shreya- Hmm….(she spoke thinking something)

He looked at her and kept his hand on her head. She glanced at him…..

Sachin- Kya hua ? Kya soch rhi hai ?

Shreya(looking into the file) – Kuch nahi bhai…..aise hi!

Sachin(lifted her face)-Tere chehre se saaf pata chal raha hai ki tu pareshan hai….mujhe bhi nahi batayegi ?

Shreya(looked at him)- Bhai….kya bataun…kuch din se main Daya ke behavior se pareshan hu…..kabhi kabhi bhul jaate hain…kal hi divyansh apne dost ke ghar gaya tha…..usey pick karna hi bhul gaya. Kuch kehte hain phir bhul jaate hain….

Sachin- Aisa hota hai Shreya…..main bhi toh bhul jaata hu.

Shreya- Nahi bhai…its not casual. Its….its something different ! (tears escaped her eyes)

Sachin- Okay okay…hum doctor se baat karte hain. DrShah…Daya sir ke dost hain …unse…!

She nodded and he smiled. He patted her head and asked her to complete her files.

After some days….. When she was working in kitchen , she heard a Daya's voice…..

" _ **Ye Main kahan aa gaya…"**_

" _ **Ye kaunsi jagah hai….."**_

He was looking around as he was unknown to his own home. Shreya was shocked to see him like that….She moved to her and tried to make him calm. Was he was stressed he went unconscious. Shreya called to Sachin and they took him to the hospital. They met DrSameerShah (Daya's friend).

He immediately took him under treatment. After a while …..he went to Shreya…..

" _ **ShreyaJi…..aapse kuch baat karni hai."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Wo Daya ko…"**_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

And she came out of her trance…..

" _ **Nahiiiiii"**_

She was sweating badly and looked at himwho was sleeping peacefully in her lap. She kissed on his forehead…..

" _Kisi ne sach hi kaha hai Sach hamesha kadva hota hai. Lekin har sapna Pariyon ki kahani toh nahi ho sakta…bilkul meir zindagi ki tarah. (She rubbed off her tears) Divyansh ko ab sab batana hi hoga. Wohi meri madad karega. "_

She help up DIvyansh's photo in her hand….

" _Divyansh….teri maa ko teri zarurat hai…..please jaldi aa jao."_

And she put the photo close to her heart and drifted into sleep.

 **A/N: So…again an update. I know short hai but Quick updates yaani short updates.**

 **Krittz- Sorry dear….lekin main jaldi updates dungi par wo short honge. Hope you won't mind and I hope that you liked this one! Lemme know.!**

 **Thoda sa suspense aur….phir raaz khul jayega….keep waiting!**

 **Plz R &R ! **

**Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya Guys…M back with an update !**

 **Sorry Krittika…..couldn't update on Monday….but here it comes. Hope you'll like it. Sorry for being so late.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed.**

 **Chaliye letz move to the chapter!**

 **Happy Reading ….!**

 _ **Next Morning….**_

She woke up but didn't find Daya beside her. She got tensed becoz she was afraid of his condition and health.

 _Shreya's POV- Ye subah subah Daya kahan chale gaye….Kahin bahar toh nhi chale gaye…(_ She thought for a few seconds) _Kahan ja sakte hai wo…aur agar raasta bhul gaye toh(She seemed worried)_

She moved out of the room calling him….

" _Daya…Kahan hai aap ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Daya…..dekhiye mazaak mat kijiye. Jaldi aaiye"_

 _._

She looked around in the hall room and then in their son's room but didn't find him there. As she emerged out of the room , she saw Daya coming out of the kitchen.

Shreya- Aap kitchen mein kya kar rahe the…..pata hai main kitna darr gayi thi!

Daya(smiles)- Arey Shreya…..Main bilkul thik hu. Maine socha ki tum kal se bahut pareshan ho toh main coffee bana raha tha tumhare liye.

Shreya(Smiles)- Arey…..iski kya zarurat thi ?

Daya(makes her sit on the sofa)- Zarurat thi Shreya…..tumhi toh kehti ho ki tumhe mere haath ki coffee achi lagti hai …..so tumhare liye banaayi hai. Lo piyo !

He hands her a cup of coffee and sits beside her.

Shreya- Hmm….coffee roh hamesha ki tarah achi hai. (she smiles looking at him)

Daya- Hmm….Tumhaare liye jo banayi hai.

Shreya(Smiles)- Daya….aap bhi na ! (she poked lightly on his arm while he side-hugged her)

This was after a long time that they were sitting together having coffee made by him. She was happy being with him. They were talking when Daya sufddenly remembered something….

Daya- Shreya….Divyansh ko phone lagao.

Before, Shreya could speak anything , they heard another voice….

" _Phone karne ki zarurat nhi Papa…..Main aa gaya."_

A young man in his early 20's entered inside and moved towards them and touched their feet. Daya hugged him and blessed him.

Daya-Tum achanak yahan ?

Divyansh- Haan Papa…..aap dono ne yaad kiya toh main aa gaya.

Daya- Hmm…..Beech mein padhai chhodkar?

Divyansh(surprised)- Padhai? Papa padhai khatam hue toh 6 mahine beet gaye. Main toh office se chutti lekar aaya hu.

Daya- Tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe samajh nhi aata….Maa ne kaha aur tum chale aaye haan…! (he spoke a bit louder)

Divyansh(looked at his mother)- Maa….papa ye kya bol rahe hain ? Bhul gaye lagta hai ki inka beta job karne laga hai.

Shreya(who understood the situation)- Beta….tum fresh ho jao. Main papa se baat krti hu.

He nodded and moved to his room while Shreya took Daya to his room.

Daya- Shreya…..tumne divyansh ko bigaad diya hai. Dekho kaise chutti lekar aa gaya. (he spoke in anger)

Shreya- Relax Daya…..aap kuch bhul rahe hain.

Daya- Main kuch nahi bhul raha. Tum nahi maan rahi ho.

Shreya- Daya….hamara beta pichle 5 mahine se job kar raha hai….Delhi mein rehta hai. Aap bhul gaye…..aap khud usey delhi mein settle karke aaye the.

She looked at him and he was in his thinking mode trying to understand what she was explaining to him. He seemed to understand . He took the album from her hand and went busy seeing it. Shreya ,pved to the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast of her son's choice. Meanwhile…Divyansh entered the kitchen and hugged her…..

Divyansh- Hii Beautiful ! Kya special bana rahi ho?

Shreya- Ye kaise bol rahe ho tum …..bachpan ki aadat gayi nahi tumhari !

Divyansh- Main apne papa ka beta hu….wo bhi toh aise hi karte the…par aap mujhe daant rahi ho !(he made a sad face)

Shreya(Smiles)- Acha acha…..nahi daantungi main. (she said patting his cheek)

Divyansh(looked at his mother)- Maa….kya baat hai ….aap pareshan kyun hain ?

She remained silent…..he looked up at her…..

Divyansh- Maa…..main jaanta hu ki aap pareshan ho aur kal bhi aap pareshna lag rahi thi. Aur aaj subah papa ka behavior…..hua kya hai maa?

Shreya(took a deep sigh)- Beta….kahani toh lambi hai …(pauses) Samajh nahi aa raha kya bataun ?

Divyansh- Maa….plz batao…..papa ne aaj Diya ko nahi pehchana! AIsa kaise ho sakta hai !

Shreya- Ho sakta hai beta …aur tumhare papa ke saath hota hai.

Just then they were interrupted by Daya's voice….

" _Shreya….jaldi naashta lagaao…..mujhe aur mere bache ko bhookh lagi hai"_

He entered the kitchen and patted Divyansh on his shoulder….He smiled and spoke…

" _Haan Maa…..jaldi jaldi kuch khilao….i know aapne mera favorite khana banaya hoga. "_

Shreya nodded and they moved out of the kitchen. They sat on the table while Shreya laid the table. Suddenly , Daya remembered something…..

Daya- Arey Shreya…..mera chashma aur diary?

Shreya- Room mein hi honge Daya.

Divyansh- Main leke aata hu Papa.

And he moved into the room. He picked up his specs and his diary when something fall off from the table. He picked it up and was shocked to see/read it.

 **A/N: Finally….an update !**

 **Ab next chapter mein ye pata chal jayega ki Daya ko kya hua hai?**

 **Let's see how Divyansh will react after knowing the truth…..what's gonna happen…..Stay tuned!**

 **Take care !**

 **Plz R &R !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya DaReyans ! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Jasdeep- Heya…Divyansh is in his late 20's. That was a flashback where I showed him 15 yrs old. That was what Shreya was remembering. Hope I'm clear now.**

 **Krittika- I hope its going the way you want. Thanks!**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed. Lets move to the chapter now.**

 **Happy Reading !**

Divyansh moved into the room to get his father's specs. As he picked up the things, an envelop fell down from the table. He bent to pick it up and then opened to read it.

 _Divyansh's POV- Ye kya…..Papa ko ….(he paused) Nahi …nahi …..aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Aur mom ne bhi mujhe kuch nahi bataya. Papa kabhi kabhi itna ajeeb behave isliye krte hain…..Ab main kya karu !_

He was so much shocked that he was still at his place. He came out of his trance on Daya's voice….

Daya- Kahan reh gaye beta ? Jaldi aao.

Divyansh(rubbing off the tears)- Aaya Papa !

He cleared his eyes and picked his Dad's specs and moved out of the room. Daya looked at him…..

Daya – Specs dhundhne mein itna time lagta hai kya ?

Divyansh- Kya Dad….wo itna saara samaan side table pe rakhoge toh yahi hoga na….

Daya- Toh apni Mom se kaho ki samaan thik se rakhe.

Divyansh- Dad…..aapki books rakhi hai wahan par…..Mom hatati hai toh aap kehte hain wahi rehne do. AUr aap hain ki ek ke baad ek books wahin rakhte jaate ho.

Daya- Achaa…..ab mom ki tarafdaari karoge tum ?

Divyansh(Smiled)- Haan….apni Mom ka raja beta hu na main.(he hugged Shreya..)

Daya smiles at the Mother son moment. Divyansh was happy that he could make his father smile and lighten the moments for his mother.

Daya- Kar lo …kar lo apni mom ki tarafdaari ….kaam hoga toh papa ki yaad aayegi.

Divyansh- Hehehe…..Dad ….apako bura laga ?

Daya(sounded sad)- Nai ….mujhe kyun bura lagega. Tum aa gaye ho toh tumhari mom bhi thik ho jayengi.

Divyansh(smiles)- Relax Papa….Main sab kuch thik kar dunga. Lekin flhaal aapko aaram karna chahiye.

Shreya- Haan Daya…..ye lijiye aapki medicines.

She handed over the medicines to him which he took without opposing.

Shreya- Divyansh….tum aur papa baitho…..main kaam nipta leti hu tab tak.

Divyansh- Okay Mom…..(to Daya ) Chalo Papa !

They moved into the room where both father and son were talking and while talking Daya fell asleep. Watching his father in deep sleep , Divyansh moved out of the room and found his mother talking over phone to someone…..Maybe the Doctor.

Shreya- _" Haan Sameeji….abhi toh thik hain. Kabhi kabhi bhul jaate hain….ajeeb sa behave karne lagte hain. Lekin phir thodi derr mein mormal ho jaate hain."_

 _._

 _._

" _Okay…toh phir hum kal ek baar aa jaate jo sahi lage wahi kijiyega."_

 _._

 _._

" _Okay….toh phir hum kal aate hain. Thank you !"_

She turned to find Divyansh behind her. She was surprised and went silent. He moved close to her…

Divyansh- Mom ….aap kisse baat kar rahi thi ?

Shreya- Wo….tumhare papa ke friend hain na DrSameer...unse !

Divyansh- Mom…..baat kya hai ….aap pareshan kyun ho ? Aur ye sab kya hai ?(he showed her the envelop.)

Shreya- Ye tumhe kahan mila ?

Divyansh- Ye table pe rakha hua tha maa…..aur aapne kya socha ki aap nhi bataoge toh mujhe pata nahi chalega ? Mom ….ye sab aapne mujhe kyun nhi bataya?

Shreya(turned to other side)- Kya batati main tumhe ? Main khud itna pareshan thi ki kisi ko kuch batane ki haalat mein nhi thi. Tumhare papa ko …(she paused and looked at her son)

Divyansh(hold her by her arms)- Bolo na mumma…kya hua papa ko ?

Shreya- Tumhare papa ko ALZEIHMERS hai….. Tumhare papa ka kabhi kabhi raaste bhul jaana aur kabhi kabhi tumhe ya mujhe na pehchanna bhi isi ke symptoms the. Kaash hume pehle pata chal paata !

Divyansh- Pehle matlab? Hum….hum treatment karvayenge mom….zarur karvayenge.

Shreya- Pata nahi beta….DrSameer hi kuch bata sakte hain. Hum kal jayenge unke paas.

Divyansh- Haan Mom…..main unse baat karunga. Koi toh treatment hoga. (though a son of a police officer , tears rolled down his eyes seeing his parents in such pain.)

Shreya(moved to him)- Chalo ab tum bhi aaram karo. Aur papa ki chinta bilkul mat karo.

He smiled and kept his head in his mother's lap….

" _I know mom…..jab tak aap ho tab tak toh Papa ko kuch nahi ho sakta. You'll prove strong mom."_

Shreya moved her fingers in his hair and a while later , he took her into the room and they saw Daya sleeping with a serene smile as if watching something sweet and happy in his dreams. Divyansh slept with his head in his mother's lap after a long time and today shreya had a smileon her face….She knew…. _"She's not alone….Her son is with her"_

Later , that day….around 3pm ….he woke up with some loud sounds from the hall. And what he saw shocked him!

 **A/N: So….finallly an update with some sweet n emotional moments.**

 **But….what did Divyansh saw…..Daya behaving strangely or fighting or again lost from his present world…..Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Thank you !**

 **Plz R &R !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya ….back with a new update.**

 **Krittika- I am happy that you are liking it** **Enjoy next chapter**

 **Bhagyesh- Thank you for your review. And is story mein Abhijeet nahi hai…..Soryy ! Hope you'll like it !**

 **Pooja- Thanks Boss ! Thankss…..Oopsss….:p Thanks nhi bolna tha :p lekin ish baar rakh lo re…..kyunki tumne bola ki ye story bahut achi hai :D Keep reading and keep smiling :D Aur mujhko bhi smile karvati raho :D**

 **Princess046- Tum scared ho ! Socho meri kya haalat ho rahi hogi ! But end jo bhi hoga acha hi hoga…Qki it will define LOVE with a new definition :D ENjoyy !**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed …Now read the chapter :D**

Divyansh woke up at the loud sound and hurried out into the hall. What he saw shocked him completely. He saw his mother trying to convince his father but the latter was not willing to understand.

Shreya- Daya ….dekhiye aap yahan baithiye . Main aapki dawai lekar aati hu.

Daya(was angry)-Tum ye kya bol rahi ho ? Main toh tumhe jaanta hi nahi !

Shreya(shocked)- Ye….ye aap kya keh rahe hain Daya….main Shreya hu ….aapki Shreya ! Plz yaad kijiye.

Daya(angrily)- Main kisi shreya ko nahi jaanta….Mujhe….mujhe yahan se jaana hai. Mujhe jaane do.

Shreya- Please Daya….samajhne ki koshish kijiye. Aapka naam Daya hai aur….aur main Shreya hu. (she spoke holding his hand)

Daya jerked her hand and spoke angrily….

Daya- Main tumhe nhi jaanta …ab mujhe jaane do.

He stood to leave but due to high blood pressure and stress , his head started spinning and he went unconscious. Divyansh came and hold him and they made him lie on the sofa. He looked at his mother who had tears in her eyes. He moved to her…..

Divyansh- Mom ….aap yahan baitho ….main Sameer uncle ko phone karta hu. (he made her sit)

Shreya(gave him her phone)- Ye lo beta….call karo. (she seemed absentminded and he felt it.)

Divyansh(sat on his knees)- Mumma…..aap aise himmat nhi haar sakti. Aapki wajah se toh sab theek hai ab tak ….please don't cry mom !

Shreya(looked at him)- Toh kya karu beta…..tu dekh raha hai na apne papa ki haalat. Ab main karu toh kya karu ! (tears escaped her eyes)

Divyansh(hold her hands)- Mom ….jahan tak main jaanta hu meri mumma bahut strong hain aur aap aise himmat haar ke baith jaogi toh hamara kya hoga ! Ab aapko hi sambhalna hai na …..Please ye ansu ponch lo !

He rubbed off her tears and she looked at him and patted his cheek.

Shreya- Chalo …main DrSameer ko phone karti hu.

She called the doctor and he came home to check him. He gave him an injection and then turned to Shreya.

DrSameer- Shreyaji…..aapko zyada khayal rakhna hoga Daya ka !

Divyansh(worried)- Uncle…sab theek toh hai na ?

DrSameer- Beta abhi toh theek hai lekin asli condition toh uske hosh mein aane ke baad pata chalegi.

Divyansh- Lekin uncle …papa normal toh honge na ?

DrSameer(thinking)- Umeed toh main bhi yahi karta hu nahi toh ….(he looked at Shreya who nodded positively )

Divyansh- Nahi toh kya uncle?

The doctor patted his shoulder and said….

" _Tumhe apne parents ka khayal rakhna hai. You need to be strong for them."_

He nodded and moved out with the doctor to see him off. He returned to see his mom sitting beside his father moving her fingers in his hair and talking to him….

" _Ye kya haal bana liya hai aapne apna haan ? Jab maine pehle kaha tha ki treatment karva lo tab toh mana kar diya ….ab dekh rahe hain aap apni haalat…..aapko pata hai mujh par kya beet rahi hai ? (_ She seemed angry) "

.

.

But the next moment , she softenend her tone and kept her hand on his forehead…..

" _Lekin aap chinta mat kijiye… Aapki Shreya hai na aapke saath. Abhi toh aap mujhe pehchan nahi rahe lekin main toh aapko pehchanti hu na …main apna vaada puri tarah nibhaungi Daya…bhale hi wo mujhe aapki patni ban kar nahi Dost ban kar karna pade…..kyunki aap mere dost toh hain na !"_

She looked at his serene face which made her smile in that situation too. She pecked a light kiss on his forehead and rested her head on his.

Their son who was watching this , had a smile on his face…..He was wondering about them … _their bond of love and how strong it was…..no matter how much problems are there but still they were happy being with each other…..She was not hurt by his actions or words….rather say …their bond of love got stronger with every passing day._

Tears welled up in his eyes thinking about them and he rubbed them and looked at them ….He found his mother also sleeping. He moved in and kissed on her forehead and moved to his room. He lied on bed and was thinking of the day's happenings. Suddenly , his thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of Shreya's phone. It was from DrSameer. He picked it up and was shocked at what he said…..

" _Kya…Nahi Uncle…..koi toh raasta hoga ….! Aisa nhi ho sakta!"_

 **A/N: So …finally an update …..hopefully …you'll like it!**

 **Why is Divyansh shocked again ? What did the Doctor say ?**

 **Stay tuned to know more…..!**

 **Take care!**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **PS: I know I haven't updated a single fic since 3 days…..but was a bit disturbed. I'll now try to update soon from now on ! Thank you !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya DaReyans…I am back with another update. Hope m not too late.**

 **Thanks to all those who read and reviewed on this. Let's start the new chapter.**

 **Happy Reading….**

Divyansh was shocked at what DrSameer told him. It was hard to digest for him.

" _Kya….nahi uncle…..aisa kaise ho sakta hai ?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Please Uncle ….koi toh solution hoga. Kuch toh boliye"_

 _._

 _._

" _Thik hai uncle….main aapko shaam ko batata hu."_

He disconnected the call and rushed out of his room. He checked into his parents's room and found Shreya awake She was setting the almirah. He went to her and hugged her. Shreya got tensed….She turned to him…..

Shreya- Kya hua beta? Pareshan lag rahe ho ?

Divyansh(looked at her)- Mom…..papa thik toh ho jayenge na ? I mean ….jab wo uthenge tab wo normal honge na ?

Shreya(glanced atDaya)- Haan beta…lekin tum ye sawal kyun kar rahe ho ?

Divansh(separated)- Kyunki Sameer uncle ne aisa kaha. Unhone kaha hai ki mujhe papa ka behavior note kar ke unko batana hai. Mumma…tell me what's wrong?

Shreya- Nothing is wrong Divyansh…tumhe relax karna chahiye. Papa will be fine !

Divyansh(looked at her)- Mom….aap itni shaant kaise reh sakti ho? Papa ki haalat dekhi na aapne?

Shreya(made him sit on the bed)- Divyansh …humare hyper hone se kya hoga ? Koi solution milega ? (She looked at him and he nodded as NO. She smiles) Toh phir tumhare is tarah tension lene se kuch nhi hoga. Hume bahut soch-samajh kar koi kadam uthana hoga. Aur uske liye patience zaroori hai beta !

Divyansh- par mom ….(but stopped as they heard Daya's voice)

Shreya sat beside him while Divyansh sat near his legs. He opened his eyes and looked around. Then he glanced at his wife and Son. He looked at shreya and asked….

Daya(pointing to Divyansh)- Ye kaun hai Shreya ?

Divyansh(Shocked)- Papa…aap mujhe bhool gaye ? Main aapka beta hoon !

Daya(thinking)- Mera beta! Nahi…mera koi beta nahi hai. Tum ….tum jao yahan se!

Divyansh- papa….aap apne bête ko kaise bhoool sakte hain….(tears leaked down his eyes)

Shreya- DIvyansh….aap bahar jao….main aati hoon. (she moved her fingers in his hair )

Divyansh- Par mom …(but was stopped by her)

Shreya- Tum baahar jao …..hum thodi derr baad baat karte hain. Please !

He agreed and went out of the room. Shreya now turned to Daya who was seated on the bed.

Daya- Wo ladka kaun tha?

Shreya- Wo aapse milne aaya tha…..uska naam Divyansh hai. Aap jaante hain usey ? (she looked at him)

Daya(thinking)- Divyansh …..Suna sa lagta hai.

A smile formed on shreya's lips as she thought that Daya will remember about their son but he didn't. On the other hand , Divyansh called up DrSameer and told him about Daya. He asked him to keep an eye on him and his behavior.

 _ **Later that night ….**_

Divyansh was standing in balcony looking at the stars when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned to find his mom.

Divyansh- Mom….dad so gaye ?

Shreya- Haan…so gaye. (her tone seemed tired)

Divyansh- Mom…aap yahan baitho. (he pulled an armchair in the balcony and made her sit. And he knelt down and kept his head in her lap.)

Shreya(moved her fingers in his hair)- Beta….. papa ki baton ka bura mat maanna. Aaj nhi pehchan rahe kal shayad pehchan le. Dukhi nahi hona beta!

Divyansh- Mom…..aap nhi thakti ? Aap toh dad ke saath roz rehti ho….wo aapko nhi pehchante toh aap kya krti ho?(he looked at her)

Shreya- Tab main unki dost ban jaati hu. Divyansh…ye waqt hi aisa hai beta…aur bhagwaan kare ki aisa na ho ki…..(she stopped and closed her eyes)

HE caught the tear drops flowing out her eyes.

Divyansh- Kya na ho mom? Kya chupa rahi ho aap mujhse ?

Shreya- Kuch nhi beta…..tum jao…aaram karo. Kal nikalna hai na tumhe ?

Divyansh(hold her hands)- Nahi….pehle aap batao ki kya hoga ? Varna main kahin nhi jaunga.

Shreya(sighed)- Beta….tum bas ye prarthna karo ki hume tumhare papa se door na hona pade.

Divyansh- Kyunki Sameer uncle ne kaha hai ki agar kuch problem hui toh papa ko special treatment ke liye le jaana hoga ….hai na ?

Shreya(surprised)- Divyansh….tumhe ….(but was cut by him)

Divyansh- I know mom …..uncle ne kal mujhe bataya . But aap chinta mat karo. Kuch nhi hoga. Ab chalo so jao.

He took her to her room and asked her to sleep. She kissed on his forehead and also asked him to rest. Divyansh moved to his room thinking about his parents.

" _Mujhe kal Sameer uncle se milna hoga. Agar koi test karvana hai toh wo bhi main apne saamne hi karvaunga…..Main mom-dad ko aise nhi dekh sakta."_

 _._

 _._

After some moments of thoughts….

" _Par parso ek meeting hai…..uske liye bhi jaana zaruri hai. Par mom ko aise akele chhod ke …..(_ He paused…and then a smile came on his face.) _Haan…yahi thik rahega. Main aisa hi karta hu. "_

He took out his laptop and started searching about the ways in which he could be in touch with his parents and doctors. Even contacted some of his friends who could help him.

After some time , he was done with his work. A satisfying smile was on his face. At the same time, he heard Shreya….

" _Divyansh,…..abhi tak soye nahi tum ? Itni raat ko laptop pe kya kar rahe ho ?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Mom …aap ! Wo main kuch kaam kar raha tha ! Aap kyun uth gayi ?"_

 _._

Shreya entered in the room and sat beside him…..

" _Aankh khul gayi beta…..aur dekha tum jag rahe ho …toh dekhne aa gayi. Bilkul apne papa ki tarah kaam karte ho."_

 _._

He smiled cutely ….. _" Aapse aur papa se hi toh seekha hai kaam karna. Aur mom …..aap bilkul chinta mat karo. Sab thik ho sab intezaam kar liya hai."_

 _._

She was surprised…. _" Kaisa intezaam ? Sab thik toh hai ?"_

He smiled…. _" Yeshh Mom….All is Well ! Lekin ab aap bhi chinta mar karo. Aur ab aap hi gayi ho toh mujhe sula do. "_

With this he lied down on the bed with head in her lap. She smiled and started moving her fingers in his hair and he locked his arms around her just like he used to do in childhood. She smiled at his actions.

 _ **Late Night….**_

She woke up with a large crash sound …and she rushed to her room without disturbing her son. But as she reached there…..she was shocked and called aloud for Divyansh…..

 **A/N: Finally Typed.!**

 **So….phir se suspense…..:D heheh :D**

… **..stay tuned!**

 **Thank you !**

 **Plz R &R !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heya Guys ! Here is the new update.**

 **Anamika- Meri sweet si Barbie doll …..please gayab mat hona. Main apni Barbie doll ke liye jaldi se update lekar aa gayi. Ab dekho mujhe Barbie dolls pasand hai isliye ab se main tumhe Barbie doll hi bulaungi…..chalega ? :D :* Ab chapter padh lo aur gussa na karna !**

 **Krittika- Hehehe….bina suspense ke no maza….you know that ! Enjoy the update.**

 **Loveukavin- Hehee….Suspense nhi daalte toh kya krte hai dear ? Uska ek faayeda hai na ….sab log schte rehte hain aage kya hoga :p Puchte bhi hai aur mujhe maza aata hai :p Dii is not that bad….M I ? :p :D**

 **Happy Reading !**

Shreya rushed to her room and what she saw made her shocked….She called aloud for her son.

" _Divyansh…"_

He came in running and was shocked to see the scene. He saw his father lying unconscious on the floor while Shreya was sprinkling water on his face to bring him back to consciousness. Daya gained some consciousness and then Divyansh helped his mother to make him lie on the bed again. Shreya sat beside him moving her fingers in his hair.

Divyansh- Mom…main sameer uncle ko phone krta hu.

Shreya(nodded)- Okay !

She then turned to Daya , who had again went unconscious. This made her worried.

 _ **A While Later….**_

DrSameer entered the house while Divyansh moved to him….

Divyansh- Uncle dekhiye na …papa toh hosh mein aa hi nahi rahe.

DrSameer- Relax Divyansh….main dekhta hu.

He nodded while the doctor did his checkup. Worried expressions made way on his face. This worried Shreya even more.

DrSameer(looked at her)- Shreyaji…chaliye….mujhe aapse kuch zaroori baat karni hai.

Divyansh- Papa thik toh hai na uncle ? (he asked him worriedly)

DrSameer just patted on his shoulder and moved out. Shreya followed him while instructing Divyansh to look after his father.

 _ **In the Hall…**_

DrSameer- Shreyaji…..main aapko aaj ka pura din deta hoon. Aap Daya ki har activity par nazar rakhiye….wo kise pehchan rahe hain ya nahi….sab kuch dekhiye. Aur phir mujhe bataiye.

Shreya- Wo toh thik hain lekin aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain? Koi chinta wali baat?

DrSameer(thoughtfully)- Chinta ki baat toh reprts aane par hi pata chalegi. Hum aaj shaam ko kuch tests karenge. Phir dekhte hain kya nateeja milta hai.

Shreya- Theek hai ! Lekin abhi ke liye koi dawai ?

DrSameer- Nahi…wahi dawai continue kijiye. Shaam ko milte hain.

She nodded and he left from there. Shreya then emerged into the room and found her son sitting beside his father keenly watching his face. She moved to him and kept hand on his shoulder.

Divyansh(looked at her)- Mom ! Uncle ne kya bola ?

Shreya- Kuch khaas nahi….unhone kaha ki shaam ko kuch tests karne hain.

Divyansh- Okay….lekin mom mujhe lag raha hai uncle humse kuch chupa rahe hain ! (he spoke looking at her)

Shreya- Nahi Beta….aisa kuch nahi hai. Acha…ab tum jao tumhari packing kar lo. Aaj nikalna hai na ?

Divyansh- Mann nhi ho raha mom jaane ka…! Aapko yun akela chhod kar aur dad….(he glanced at Daya)

Shreya(smiles and pats his cheek)- Tum CID ke Inspector Daya ke bête ho na ! Yun kaam se muh mod lena achi baat nahi hai. Tum toh keh rahe the na ki important meeting hai. Jao aur us kaam ko pura karo. Aur waise bhi tumhare Mama-Mami hain na yahan !

Divyansh(looked at him)-Haan mom…lekin ….

Shreya(interrupted)- Divyansh beta….plzz….tum befikar ho kar jao. Main tumhe sab bata dungi.

Divyansh- promise karo ki aap mujhse kuch nhi chupaogi ? (he looked at her)

Shreya(smiles)- Nahi chupaungi beta ! Ab jao tum !

Divyansh- That's like my mom!

He kissed on her cheeks and moved out of the room. She looked at him going…..

 _ **Shreya's POV-**_ _I am sorry mera bacha ! Main zaroor tumse kuch chupa rahi hu lekin main nahi chahti ki tum pareshan ho. Main toh bas tumhe khush dekhna chahti hu. Aur waise bhi aaj ke tests ke baad main tumhe sab bata dungi. Phir tumhe jo bhi sahi lage tum kar lena._

Her trail of thoughts was broken by some Daya's voice. She turned to him …

Shreya- Ab aap kaise feel kar rahehain Daya ?

Daya(sounding unknown )- Daya….kaun Daya ? (he looked at her) Aur tum….tum kaun ho ?

Shreya(surprised yet composed herself)- Daya aap hain….aur main aapki wife hu.

Daya- Wife….nahi…meri koi wife nahi hai. Tum jao yahan se ! (he pushed her a little)

Shreya- Daya …yaad karne ki koshish kijiye please!

Daya(angry now)- Main tumhe nhi jaanta …..tum yahan se jao. (he thinks that he lives alone with a servant.) Ramu Kaka…in madam se kahiye ki ye jaayein yahan se !

Tears welled up in her eyes but she smiles when she sees her son moving towards his father and he slightly pricks up an injection in his arm. Due to that , Daya drifts into sleep.

Shreya(turns to her son)- Divyansh….car nikaalo. Hume hospital jaana hai.

Divyansh- Okay mom !

Soon , they were off to the hospital and after getting Daya admitted under DrSameer, Shreya called up Sachin about the situation. And then she asked Divyansh to leave.

Divyansh- Nai Mom…main nahi ja raha. Maine Rajeev ko bol diya. Meeting wo handle kar lega.

Shreya- Par beta…..wo tumhare liye zaroori hai.

Divyansh- Nahi mom…..aapse aur papa se zaruri kuch nhi.

Shreya- Zidd nahi karo Divyansh. Plz jao.

DIvyansh- Mom ….aap zidd mat karo.

Meanwhile, Sachin came….

Sachin- Divyansh…teri maa sahi keh rahi hai. Aur phir yahan main hu na …main khayal rakhunga.

Samrat- Aur main bhi toh hu yahan Bhaiya….main Badepapa aur Badimom ka khayal rakhunga.

Divyansh(Smiles)- I Know Sammy lekin yaar…..(but was stopped by Samrat)

Samrat- Bhaiya plz….ab chalo. Badepapa jaldi thik ho jaayenge. Ab aap jao late ho jaoge nahi toh. Main aa raha hu drop karne.

DIvyasnh looked at his mother who kissed on his forehead and blessed him and assured him that she will let him know everything.

Then , he leaves with Samrat…..Leaving a thoughtfull Shreya…..

 _ **Shreya's POV-**_ _"Hey Bhagwan …please aisa na ho ki mujhe DIvyansh se yeh kehna pade ki tere papa mere saath nahi hai….wo toh … ...special ward...Mujhse door...(she closed her eyes before completing the words)_

She , then looked into the ward at her hubby hoping that he'l be fine !

 **A/N: Okay…a new Short update ! I know short hai but I have less time. Waise bhi I am trying to end this soon. So 4 to 5 chaps more.**

 **Okay…so what is shreya talking about ….stay tuned to know more !**

 **Krittika – I hope its good ! Let's see kya hota hai aage 1!**

 **Plz R & R! **

**Thanks !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heya Everyone ! M back with a new chapter. Hope I'm early !**

 **Thank you for the support and appreciation to the story.**

 **Happy Reading !**

Divyansh leaves with Samrat while Shreya moves into Daya's room. He was taken for some tests. She sat down on the sofa kept there. She remembered how he used to care for her even in his ill health. She remembered how she had to manage him when his disease was discovered.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was around 6 months ago. Daya and Shreya had gone to Delhi to settle their son there as he got a reputed job they thought that their son would be a cop like them but they were happy as their son was happy in his wide IT world.

That day , it was around noon 12 pm and he was sleeping becoz he had fever while she was busy in some file that ACP sir asked her to do. While working , she glanced at the clock and it showed 12:30 PM.

Shreya's POV – " _Oh No ! its 12:30 , Daya ki second dose ka tym ho raha hai. Mujhe khane ki taiyari krni chahiye. "_

She keeps her file aside and moves into the kitchen to arrange food for him. After a while , she turned and bumped into him. She looked at him….

Shreya- Arey Daya….Main aapko jagane hi aa rahi thi. Chaliye khana kha lijiye.

He didn't seem to listn….she hold his hand….

Shreya- Daya….Main aapse baat kar rahi hu. Suniye !

Daya(looked at her)- Tum …..kaun ho tum ? Aur mere ghar mein kya kar rahi ho ?

She was startled to see him like that.

Shreya- Arey Daya…..main shreya hu. Ab aap mazak mat kijiye. Chaliye khana khaiye.

Daya(looks at her)- Dekho….main mazak nhi karta! Tum jao yahan se !

Shreya- Areyy…..ye mera ghar hai. Aap yahan baithiye. (she tries to make him sit but he jerks her hand)

Daya- Dekho…main tumhe nahi jaanta aur tum abhi yahan se ja rahi ho.

He holds her wrist and moves towards the door. He stops when he feels a soft touch on his hands. He looked at her holding his hand.

Shreya- Rukiye Daya….Aap apni dost ko aise gar se bahar nikalenge ? (she looks at him for an answer )

Daya(confused)- Dost ? Tum meri dost ho ?

Shreya(nods)- Haan…main aapki dost hu ..Shreya! Hum CID mein ek saath kaam karte hain.

He looks at her confusingly and questioningly while she smiles. She moves closer to him and holds his hands.

Shreya- Daya….aaj aapki tabiyat kharab thi isliye ACP sir ne mujhe aur aapko aapke ghar bhej diya.

Daya- Abhijeet kahan hai ?

Shreya- Unhe kuch kaam tha isliye nahi aa paaye. Keh rahe the shaam ko aayenge.

Daya- Acha lekin tum yahan kyun ruki ho ?

Shreya(glances briefly at him )- Kyunki…..kyunki main aapki dost hu. Aur maine Abhijeet sir se vaada kiya hai ki jab tak wo nahi aayenge main aapke saath rahungi.

Daya(smiles)- Okay ….tum yahan reh sakti ho.

Shreya- Okay….toh chaliye …lunch kijiye.

She took him for lunch and then gave him his medicines and then asked him to rest.

Shreya- Aap aaram kijiye ….main kitchen samet ke aati hu.

As she turned to move , he caught hold of her hand. She looked back at him…..

Daya- Tums eek baat puchu ?

Shreya(smiles)- Ek kya…aapko jo puchna hai puchiye !

Daya- Kya tum saari zindagi meri dost ban ke rahogi?

Shreya(thinks)- " _Main toh aapki biwi hu….I'm yours forever."_ (she noted him and says) Ofcourse….aap mere dost hain na ! aur waise bhi jab shreya dosti krti hai toh zindagi bhar nibhati hai. Aur haan main aapko warn kar rahi hu…..bahut kharchili hu main !

Daya(Smiles)- Tumhare liye kuch bhi ! Jo kahogi wo milega ! Batao kya chahiye!

She looks at him…

" _Acha toh mere Daya lauta dijiye. Mujhe mere Daya chahiye !"_

As she looked back , he had fallen asleep. She wiped off the tears that welled up in her eyes and moved her hand in his hair….

" _Koi baat nahi Daya….phle bhi maine yahi socha tha ki agar aap mere dost bhi ban jayenge toh main jee lungi lekin ab toh mujhe aapke saath hi rehna hai….dost bankar hi sahi….kam se kam aapke paas toh rahungi. Aur aapko thik karna meri zimmedaari hai"_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She came out of her trance with a touch on her shoulder. She looked back to find DrSameer.

Shreya- Daya thik hai na? Koi pareshani ki baat toh nhi hai ?

DrSameer- Shreyaji…chaliye mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai. (he spoke seriously)

Shreya(tensed)- Sab theek toh hai na ?

DrSameer- Aap aaiye na….main batata hu.

She goes in the cabin with him. He explained her things which left her worried but his last sentence made her shocked….

" _Kyaa? Nahi Sameer ji…..koi toh solution hoga !"_

 _._

 _._

" _Nahiii…main unhe aise nhi chhod sakti! "_

 _._

 _._

" _Plz…koi toh tareeka hoga !"_

But he moved out saying….. _"Sorry Shreyaji…ab iske alawa koi aur tareeka nahi hai. I am sorry !"_

 **A/N: So…an update! I know ye utna acha nahi hai….but still bataana kaisa laga ?**

 **Anamika- Sorry…couldn'tmake it more longer. Thursday ko kar nhi paayi uske liye kaan pakad ke sorry.! Plz maaf kar do! !**

 **Krittika- Hope DaReya scene is okay her e! Lemme know !**

 **Plz R &R ! **

**Thank you !**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Heya DaReyans! How are you all ? Hope all are good !**

 **I dunno ki is fic ke end mein kya hoga but I promise a cute end. Main ye bhi nahi jaanti ki Daya sir thik honge ya nahi ….lekin itna zarur jaanti hu ki DaReya Fans ke liye ye ek hatke story hogi with a hatke end! ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aur bolu ? :p …..nahi nahi….chapter hi padh lo. Jude raho…sab pata chal jayega! ;)**

 **Anamika- Sorry mat bolo Barbie Doll…..Inclusion ho skta tha but kr nhi skti. But my Barbie doll does not needs to be sad. And about this update…hope you like it !**

 **Happy Reading !**

The doctor left her shocked. She sat on the chair . It was very hard for her to believe that she had to leave him alone.

" _ **ALONE!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

This was the word that feared this cop of CID the most. He was indeed FEARLESS but staying alone was difficult. Now that he had everything in life , he didn't want to be alone.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

He came back home late that night. He seemed a bit disturbed and sad. She gave him a glass of water. He took the glass and pulled her towards himself.

Shreya (softly)- Kya hua Daya? Aap pareshan hain?

He didn't replied but hugged her tightly hiding his head in her tummy. She didn't say a word but started moving her fingers in his hair. After a while, he spoke up….

" _ **Shreya….tum mujhe kabhi chhod ke toh nhi jaogi na ?"**_

 _ **.**_

She glanced at him…. _ **" Ye aap kya baatein leke baith gaye Daya…..Aapko chhod ke main kahan jaungi."**_

.

He released her and looked at her….

" _**Nahi Shreya….u need to promise me that you'll never leave me ALONE! "**_ (emphasizing on ALONE)

She sat near him and hold his hands…..

" _**Daya…maine aapse promise kiya tha ki hamesha aapke saath rahungi. Aur rahi akele rehne ki baat toh aapke bina toh main bhi nahi reh sakti. Jab tak main hu na tab tak hum hamesha saath rahenge."**_

His next question was…..

" _ **Shre….agar kabhi mujhe kuch ho gaya toh …**_ (but was stopped as she kept her hand on his lips.)

.

" _**Daya please…..aap ye kya baatein kar rahe hain. Aapko kabhi kuch nhi hoga. Aur agar hoga bhi toh main sambhal lungi. Please aap aisi baatein na karein."**_

He hugged her as he saw tears in her eyes.

" _ **Flashback Ends***_

She came out of her trail of thoughts on a voice….

" _Ma'am ….Doctor aapko bula rahe hain!"_

She looked at the nurse…. _" Thik hai….main aati hu."_

She rubbed off her tears and headed to Daya's room. Doctor was busy in doing Daya's checkup while he was constantly questioning….

" _Aap kya kar rahe hain?"_

" _Mujhe hua kya hai? Main hospital mein kyun hu?"_

As she entered , he smiled….

" _Acha hua tum aa gayi….tum meri dost ho na ….inse kaho ki main bilkul thik ye machine hataao."_

She came in…. _" Main jaanti hu aap bilkul thik hai. Lekin ye toh routine checkup hai. Dekhiye….main bhi karva ke aayi hu. "_

.

He looked at her….. _"Tum bhi ?"_

She nodded as YES and he too agreed. She was relieved that he understood her point. After the checkup , the doctor turned to Shreya and asked her to meet him in his cabin. She nodded as YES.

She moved to Daya and gave him his medicines.

Daya(made a face)- Mujhe dawai nhi khani.

Shreya- Ye toh aapko khani padegi. Zaroori hai aapke liye.

Daya(looked at her)- Jab mujhe kuch nhi hua toh main dawai kyun khaun?

Shreya- Dekhiya Daya…(but was cut by him)

Daya- Daya? Ye Daya kaun hai ?

Shreya – Daya…..ummm…aapka naam hai.

Daya- Nahi….mera naam Daya nahi hai.

Shreya- Acha aap mere dost hain na ? (he nodded as YES) Toh phir main apane doston ka alag naam rakhti hu…..isliye aapka naam Daya hai.

Daya(smiles)- Okay….tumhare liye kuch bhi!

Shreya(Smiles)- Okay toh phir ye dawai kha lijiye. (she forwards her hand)

Daya- Lekin mujhe ghar jaana hai.

Shreya- Haan….hum ghar jayenge. Lekin tab jab aap ye dawai khayenge.

Daya- Pakka ?

Shreya(Smiles)- Pakka Promise !

He smiles and takes the medicines. She was about to move when he hold her hand. She turned back…..

" _Mat jao na ….yahin baitho. Mujhe akele acha nahi lagta. Mere paas baitho na!"_

This brought tears in her eyes. She sat on the chair beside him and made him sleep. Later , freed her hand from his grip and moved to Doctor's cabin.

DrShah- Aaiye SHreyaji…baithiye!

Shreya- Thnk you ! Bataiye baat kya hai?

DrShah- Shreyaji….jaise ki main aapse thodi derr pehle kaha tha wahi phir se kahunga. Hume Daya ko special treatment ke liye rakhna hoga.

Shreya- Lekin Doctor…..koi aur tareeka bhi hoga na. Main jaanti hu Daya akele nhi reh paayenge.

DrShah- Daya ke liye itna toh aapko karna padega. Usey wahan rehna hoga.

Shreya- Kya hum ghar mein unhe treatment nhi de sakte?

DrShah- Not possible. Ghar mein ho sakta hai wo kuch aur kar baithe….kahin kisi ko nuksaan na pahucha de.

Shreya- par ….(but was cut by him)

DrShah- Dekhiye Shreyaji….yahi last option hai. Aap chahein toh ek din soch sakti hain. Abhi aap usey ghar le jaiye.

Shreya nods as YES.

 **Later that evening….**

Shreya took him home. He was okay listening to her and obeying her like a child. She was relieved to see him comfortable. She made him sleep and sat beside him….

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was a hectic day for both of them. As she was pregnant , they had to meet the doctor that day. Though his friend Abhijeet assured that he would see to the case, yet something worried him. That day , he too got hurt while chasing the criminal. They returned back home around 8.

Daya- Shreya …tum baitho…..main coffee banata hu.

Shreya- Okay !

She went into the room and relaxed for a while. He returned after some time with two mugs of coffee. She glanced at him…..

Shreya- Kya hua Daya ? Koi tension hai ?

Daya- Nahi Shreya….M fine !

Shreya(hold his hand)- Nahi kuch toh baat hai…bataiye !

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya….na chahte hue bhi main hamesha yahi sochta hu ki agar mujhe kuch ho gaya toh kya hoga…na jaane kyun ek darr sa lagta hai.

Shreya- Uffo Daya….abhi 2 din pehle hi aap ye sab keh rahe the…aaj phir se!

Daya- Sachchai toh yahi hai na Shre…..hamari job hi aisi hai.

Shreya- I know ki yahi sach hai lekin uski wajah se hum apna aaj kyun kharab karein.(keeps her hand on his cheek) Daya….jab tak aap mere saath hain na tab tak kuch nhi hoga. Aur meri toh zindagi bhi aap hain…..main apni zindagi ko kuch kaise hone de sakti hu. Plz aap ye sab mat sochiye.

Daya smiles hold her hands and placed a kiss on her hands.

" _I promise Shreya…We'll be TOGETHER FOREVER."_

She smiled and hugged him and a tear escaped her eyes.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She glanced at her hubby who was sleeping peacefully. She bent and placed a kiss on his forehead….

" _Aapse hi Meri Zindagi hai Daya…..main aapko khud se door nahi karungi…kabhi nahi. Hum Saath the ur hamesha rahenge."_

She moved her hand in his hair and rested herself on the backrest to get some sleep.

 **A/N: Okay,….so I think the longest chapter in this story …..hai na ? :p**

 **Will Shreya leave him ALONE? Will he be able to survive without his LOVE around her? What will Shreya do ?**

 **Stay tuned to know more !**

 **PS: Guys…I'll update all the stories one by one. Busy these days…..i know I make you people wait a lot but kya karu…majboori hai….but I'll try my best to update soon!**

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **Plz R &R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hii Guys ! Back with an update.**

 **But this time only 6 reviews** **Chapter 9 pe 12 reviews or 10 pe sirf 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haan main sad hoon! Ye koi baat hui kya…..Ek toh already mere Daya sir dard mein hai** **aur aap log review nhi karoge toh kaise chalega….:/**

 **khair chaliye….update padhte hain.**

 **Haappyy Reading !**

 _ **Next Morning…..**_

Shreya woke up early and glanced at him. He was sleeping peacefully. She moved to get fresh and then went to make coffee.

The doctor's words were echoing in her mind…

" _Shreyaji….usey wahan rehna hi hoga!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Nahi …yahi ek tareeka hai."_

 _._

 _._

" _Hum usey ghar pe rakhne ka risk nhi le sakte Shreyaji! Aap baat ko samajhne ki koshish kijiye. Uske liye wahi acha hai."_

She thought to herself… _"Main kya karoon…..main jaanti hu ki Daya akele nhi reh paayenge…._ (a pause as she thinks) _Lekin unke liye ye thik bhi hai shayad….._

She comes out of her trance as she hears him. She rushes into the room….

Shreya- Kya hua Daya?

Daya(looked at him)- Tum? Tum kaun ho ? Aur mere ghar mein kya kar rahi ho ? (he forgets the day's events and doesn't recognize shreya)

Shreya(was surprised)- Arey Daya….main….main aapki dost hu.

Daya(suspiciously)- Nahi ….koi mera dost nahi hai….main….main akela rehta hu.

Shreya(calming him)- Daya….aap yahan baithiye! (she tried to made him sit)

He removed her hand…

Daya- Nahi…..tum jao yahan se! Mujhe chhod do!

Shreya- Daya….main kahin nhi jaungi. Aap mere dost hain na…..chaliye baithiye yahan! Main aapke liye coffee lekar aati hu.

Daya(annoyed)- Maine kaha na tumse ki mujhe kahin nhi jaana…..ab jao yahan se!

He holds her hand tightly and took her out of the room. His grip was so tight that it was hurting her but she didn't say anything. He took her towards the main door….

Daya- Ab tum jao yahan se….aur yahan mat aana. Samjhi tum!

Shreya- Daya dekhiye….aap mujhe galat samajh rahe hain. Meri baat toh suniye.

Daya- Mujhe kuch nhi sunna. Ab tum jao yahan se!

He gave her a slight push and she moved out of the house while he closed the door and moved in. Shreya sat in the garden as she thought what just happened. She was hurt by his words. Tears rolled down her eyes.

.

The eyes….which never cried even when he was injured or in death bed , were crying out now as she couldn't see him in this way…As he had promised her that he'll never let her go away from him ….that he promised that she'll be _**his Queen**_ forever…..

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

 _(Set after- Shreya ka Shaitaan Episode)_

Shreya took the charge of her friend's murder on herself which was pinching Daya. He knew that she was innocent and didn't do the crime as she was the one who brought her friend Divya to him. He knew that this is done by someone who hates Shreya. But , at the end , Abhijeet and Daya succeded in catching the real culprit…..

Shreya(to Abhi)- Thank you sir…..aapne mere liye itna kuch kiya.

Daya- Shreya….ye toh hamara farz tha. Aur waise bhi hume pata tha kit um jhooth bol rahi ho. (she smiles)

Shreya- Phir bhi sir…..thank you !

Abhijeet(smiles)- Arey shreya….isme kya thank you …..maine toh ye sab Daya k liye kiya. (he looks at hi buddy ) Acha main Divya ko leke jaata hu aur daya tum shreya ko hospital le jao.

Shreya- Arye nhi sir…main thik hu.

Daya- Nahi shreya….tum chalo mere saath.

He holds her hand and she swiftly moves with him. All thru the way , a silence was prevailing between them. He seemed quite revealed and she was smiling as to what Abhijeet said….

 _Shreya's POV: Kya daya sir kuch kahenge…..wo sach mein pareshan hue mere wajah se…..kya wo ab bhi chup rahenge?_

 _._

 _._

 _Daya's POV: (while looking at her) Main jaanta hu tum kya sunna chahti ho … Aur aaj abhijeet ne thik hi kaha…..tumhe surakshit dekh kar meri jaan mein jaan aayi hai…._

After the dressing , they moved towards her home . But on the way , she realized that the way was not going towards her home…..She looked at him…..

Shreya- Sir…..hum kahan jar he hain?

Daya(smiles)- Shreya….tumhe khuli jagah pasand hai na ?

Shreya- Haan….par aap kyun puch rahe hain?

Daya- Acha ….kya kuch derr ke liye mere saath beach pe chalogi?

She looked at him in confusion but nodded as YES. In a while, they reached the beach. He took his favorite seat while she had a walk on the beach thinking what made him bring her there. She was standing looking at the waves flowing when she felt a frip on her hand. She looked around and found him holding her hand…..She was surprised while he spoke…..

Daya- Shreya…..tum soch rahi ho na ki main tumhe yahan kyun laaya hu? Pata hai shreya …yahi wo jagah hai jahan mujhe bahut sukoon milta hai. Aur yahin par mujhe mere sawalon ka jawab bhi mila hai….jaanta hu jaane anjaane tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai kyunki pyaar pe vishwas nhi tha mujhe lekin tumne mujhe wo vishwas phir se dilaya hai…aaj mujhe aisa laga ki shayad main tumhe kho dunga …isliye ab main ek bhi mauka gawana nahi chahta aur tumse kuch kehna chahta hu… _ **I love you Shreya!"**_

Shreya(looked at him in disbelief)- Kya kaha aapne?

Daya- I love you shreya …I really do!

Shreya(smiles with tears)- Aap jaante hain …..main kab se ye lafz sunne ko taras rahi thi… I love you too Daya !

He smiles and took her in his warm embrace and started smearing her head and spoke….

" _I promise Shreya…Main kabhi tumhe khud se door nhi karunga. Mujhe realize ho gaya hai ki tum mere liye kya maayne rakhti ho. You are and You will always be in my Heart! I love you Shreya!"_

A loud sound was heard….Shreya came out of her trance…..

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Shreya turned around ….she thought something was wrong with him and she rushed inside the house opening the door with her spare key !

 **A/N:** **okay…phr se ek update! Sholly for being late!**

 **So….ab phir se daya ko kuch hua ? :o Will shreya agree to Doctor's advice?**

 **Stay tuned to know more !**

 **Plz R & R!**

 **Take care !**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hello Everyone ! I'm back with an update! Well….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chhodo…..pehle chapter padh lo. Hum toh ANT mein bolenge…hehe :D :p**

 **Happy Reading !**

Shreya hurried into the house and found him unconscious lying near the bed. She sprinkled water on his face to bring him back to consciousness and then made him lie on the bed. After assuring that he was asleep, she called his doctor to talk about him. DrShah came and did his check up.

DrShah- Shreyaji….main phir se Daya ke kuch tests karna chahta hu. Uske baad hum final decision lenge

Shreya(worried)- Lekin inhe hua kyat ha?

DrShah- Aap toh jaanti hain na Shreyaji…..inhone kuch yaad krne ke liye dimag pe zor daala hoga isliye tanaav badhne se ye behosh ho gaye. Is time pe usey aisa nhi krna chahiye tha.

Shreya just nods while he said…." _Aap tayari kar lijiye. Main aaj hi Daya ke tests kar lena chahta hu " ._ She nodded and went inside the room while he called for ambulance.

She packed all the needy things in the bag and headed out. Till then , the ambulance arrived and they headed to the LifeLine Hospital. Daya was still sleeping and didn't cause any problem.

 _ **LifeLine Hospital….**_

She was sitting in the room booked for had been taken for the tests suggested by the doctor. She ws lost in his pool of thoughts….

 _ ***Flashback starts***_

It was a Sunday after their marriage. He was sleeping cuddling her. She woke up to find herself in his embrace. She smiled and tilted her head to have a look at him. His serene face and cute smile made her smile even more wider. She softly removed his hand and moved to get fresh. She came out and after glancing at her hubby, she moved to the kitchen. She was preparing coffee when two hands held her from her waist. She smiled and asked...

 _"Arey Daya...aap itni jaldi uth gaye ?"_

 _._

 _._

He smiled ... _" Tumhe kaise pata chala ki main hi hu ?"_

She smiled and turned to look at him and kept her hand on his face...

 _" Main aapko bahut ache se pehchanti hoon toh phir bhool kaise ho sakti hai!"_

She turned towards him and locked her arms around his neck. He pecked a kiss on her forehead and then cupped her face...

 _" Main jaanta hoon tumse koi bhool nhi ho sakti. Aur main bahut khush hoon ki tum meri life mein ho...sab kuch sambhalne ke liye. "_

She smiles... _" Haan par aapko sambhalne ke liye nahi. Aap toh khud ko sambhal sakte hain na ?"_...She gave him a questioning look to which he smiled...

 _" Nahi Shreya...ab toh sab kuch tumpe hi depend karta hain ki is ghar ko aur mujhe kaise sambhalti ho."_

She smiles... _" Acha ye sab chhodiye...Coffee pijiye. "_

She handed him his mug and then both of them headed to the living room. Being it a sunday...both of them were relaxed. Suddenly , Shreya's phone rang. She was surprised to see the caller but picked up and put it on speaker...

 _" Good Morning Tarika...itni subah subah kaise call kiya ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Tum aur Daya jaldi ready ho jaao. Hum log ghoomne ja rahe hain. Abhijeet ka plan hai."_ ...Tarika replied.

Shreya looked at Daya and then asked ... _" Arey lekin hum jayenge kahan?"_

 _" Tum log jaldi aa jao yahan...phir bataunga..." ..._ Abhijeet replied and they line got disconnected.

Both of them sighed and went to get ready. Soon , they were out for AbhiRika's home. AbhiRika were ready and they soon left. They made a quick visit to a famous "Birla Mandir" and then went to the water park. it was a fun full day for all of them.

 _ **Water Park...**_

Daya and Abhi were on a water ride while Shreya and Tarika were sitting on the pool side watching them. Daya glanced at her and moved out of the pool and asked for a towel to Shreya. As she searched for it and handed it over to him , he took the chance and lifted her up in his arms and took her into the water. She looked at him shocked but as soon as she saw him smiling with a naughty grin , she hugged him. And then they enjoyed the full day.

 _ **Later at Night..DaReya Home...**_

Daya came inside the room and saw her staring the stars. He hugged her locking his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

Daya- Kya dhundh rahi ho taaron mein ?

Shreya(smiles)- Kuch nahi...bas in taaron ko dekhna acha lagta hai.

Daya- Haan par mujhe toh ek hi taara khoobsurat lagta hain. Ye dekho!

He turned her towards the mirror and she smiled as she looked at the reflection. Daya kissed on her neck...

 _" Hai na mera taara khoobsurat?"_

She smiled and then hugged him.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

She came out of her trance at loud noises. She looked around to find Daya sitting on the bed stopping the doctor to give him the injection.

Daya- Nahi ...mujhe koi injction nhi lagaana. Main bilkul theek hoon.

DrShah- Ye zaroori hai Daya. Mujhe kuch test krna hai.

Daya- Nhi ...mujhe koi injection nhi lagvaana.

As she moved near him , Daya smiled...

Daya- tum inhe kaho ki mujhe injection nahi lagvaana. Inhe bolo ki ye yahan se jaaye.

Shreya(moved to him)- Daya...aap zidd mat kijiye. Inhe inka kaam karne dijiye. Main hoon na aapke paas.

He holds her hand. It seemed to her that he was a little boy holding his mother's hand. Noone could say that this man was once a Tough CID cop. As she felt that he was comfortable with her , she signalled the doctor to give him the injection. He then gave him some sedatives due to which he fell asleep. Shreya then turned to him...

Shreya- Doctor...reports aa gayi kya?

DrShah- Shaam tak reports aa jayegi Shreyaji...Aap ghar chali jaiye.

Shreya- Nahi Doctor...main yahin theek hoon. Main ghar pe bhi chain se nahi reh paungi. (she spoke looking at Daya)

DrShah- Okay Shreyaji...aap yahan reh sakti hain.

Shreya thanked him and went to sit beside him. She looked at him. His face was still so much serene that made her calm and smile. She moved her fingers in his hair. And as he felt a soft touch , he hold her hand tightly and slept again. She smiled and rested her head on the bed and was thinking about him. She never knew when she dozed off but woke up on the voice of the nurse. She told her that DrShah wanted to meet her , so she headed into his cabin.

But what she heard before entering , shivered her to the core.

 _"Nahii...aisa nhi ho sakta! "_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aisa nhi ho sakta...main...main ye nhi hone de sakti."_

Her thoughts came to an end when the doctor called her in...

 **A/N: Okay...so an update. The next chapter will be the last one. I'll not bore you guys with this story anymore.**

 **Jisko achi lage review zaroor karna.**

 **Krittika...I hope you'll like this update as well. Love ya !**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care !**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heya all! M back with the last update. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Jasdeep- Heya…..thnks for liking this story dear. Keep reading. Love ya !**

 **Thank you everyone for liking this story and reviewing on it. Love you all !**

 **Krittika- I'm sorry if its not upto your expectation but its what I felt and I wrote. Hope you like it.**

 **Happy Reading !**

Shreya headed to the doctor's cabin when she heard something. She was shocked to hear what the doctor was saying.

DrShah- _Doctor Mishra, hamare paas zyada waqt nhi hai. Aapko ek visit dena hi hoga._

.

.

.

" _Sir, agar main unko treat kar paata toh main aapke paas ye case file nhi case bahut severe hai. Plus unki wife unke saath hi rehna chahti hain "_

 _._

 _._

A pause was there and then she heard….

" _Main jaanta hu Sir , agar hum kuch treatment karte bhi hain toh bhi hamare paas sirf 10% chance hai ki wo bachenge, kyunki unke brain pe bahut zyada affect pad chukka badhne ke chances zyada hai."_

 _._

 _._

" _Okay …thik hai doctor. I'll wait for you. And I'll talk to Mrs Shreya."_

With this , the doctor moved out of the cabin and found shreya there. Tears welled up in her eyes yet she controlled herself…

Shreya- Aapne mujhe bulaya tha doctor, bataiye kya baat karni hai?

DrShah- Haan shreyaji , maine bulaya tha aapko lekin abhi mujhe jaana hoga, ek emergency case hai. Aap Daya ke paas jaiye. Main aapse thodi derr mein milta hoon.

Shreya- Okay Doctor.

And she makes her way to his ward. She entered to find him trying to reach the jug of water. She hurries to him….

Shreya- Kya hua Daya ?

Daya(looks at her)- Tum kaun ho ? Aur Daya kaun hai? (He had again forgotten about her, to which she was used to , as he now used to forget things repeatedly)

Shreya(sighs)- Main aapki dost hoon. Chaliye , bataiye aapko kya chahiye?

Daya- Mujhe paani chahiye.

She gives him a glass of water. He haves it in one go.

Daya(looks up)- Tum sach mein meri dost ho ! Tumhara naam kya hai ? Aur main yahan kya kar raha hoon?

He tried to get up but Shreya makes him sit on the bed.

Shreya- Daya, main toh sabki dost hoon….khaas taur se aapki. Aap bhool gaye , aap hi toh mujhe apne saath yahan laaye the. Yahan pe aapke dost rehte hain na !

Daya(thinks)- Mera dost ? Kaun dost ? (something strikes him)- Tum Abhi ki baat kar rahi ho ?

Shreya- Abhi nahi…..aapke ek aur dost yahan rehte hain na wo.

He tries to think , but due to stress, his headache increases. He holds his head.

" _Aah! Dard kyun ho rhaa hai. Ye aawazein band karo."_

He shouts as to him, it seemed that someone is shouting in his ears. Shreya manages to call the sister and she gives him injection, due to which he drifts into sleep.

Shreya sat on a chair near his bed and went in her trails of thoughts. She thought about what she heard from the doctor and the condition of Daya she saw. She wanted to take him home, but couldn't do so.

She was moving her fingers in his head when she heard a soft voice…. She looked up. It was the nurse calling her.

" _Ma'am, Sir ne aapko cabin mein bulaya hai. Please aap unse mil lijiye."_

Shreya glances at Daya when the nurse says..

" _Ma'am, aap aaram se jaayie. Main yahin par rahungi jab tak aap wapas nahi aa jaati."_

SHreya smiles and leaves from the ward.

 _ **Doctor's Cabin….**_

Shreya enters inside and he asks her to sit.

Shreya- Sameerji, ab bataiye, baat kya hai?

DrShah(thinks)- Shreyaji….baat ye hai ki…(but he stops to see some reports)

Shreya- Doctor, plz bataiye. Daya thik ho sakte hain kya ?

DrShah(looks at her)- Shreyaji, Ye jo alzeihmers naam ki bimaari hai, ye waqt rehte pata chal jaaye toh thik rehta hai….nai toh….

Shreya(panics)- Nai toh kya ?

DrShah- Shreyaji, Daya ki jo haalat hai, wo severe cases mein hoti hai. Aisa case maine bahut rarely hote hue dekha hai. Agar hum uske saath kisi bhi cheez ke liye zabardasti karenge toh uske liye khatra ho sakta hai. Hume usey bahut dhyaan se sambhalna hoga.

Shreya- Main jaanti hu Doctor, isliye aapse keh rahi hu ki aap mujhe daya ko ghar le jaane de. Yahan wo aur zyada pareshan ho rahe hain.

DrShah- Sorry Shreyaji, main Daya ko ghar le jaane ki ijazat nhi de sakta. Haan, aap unse roz mil sakti hain.

Shreya- But doctor…(but paused as he spoke)

DrShah- Dekhiye Shreyaji, kal maine apne ek dost ko bulaya hai. Jab tak wo Daya ka checkup nahi kr leta, main kuch nhi keh sakta. Ab mujhe jaana hoga.

And he gets up to leave the room. Shreya watches him going and then moves to his ward with tired steps. She was mentally tired to see Daya in such a condition. As she reached in the ward, she found him sleeping and her mobile ringing. She picked up the call. It was Divyansh….

" _Mom, aap kaisi ho ? Aur Dad….wo thik hai na?"_

 _._

" _Acha mom, maine ye batane ke liye phone kiya tha ki mera promotion ho gaya hai. Main apni team ka leader hi nhi manager bhi hu. Ab hume jo naya project milega, uske liye I will lead my team. "_

.

He didn't hear shreya's reaction, so he asked again…

" _Maa, aap sun rahi ho na ? Acha…papa hai paas mein…baat karva do na !"_

.

.

She got out of her trance and replied….

" _Haan beta, maine sab suna. Teri khushi teri aawaz mein jhalak rahi hai. Acha tere papa abhi so rahe hain, uthenge tab baat karvaati hoon."_

Divyansh felt his mother was hiding something from him….

" _Mom, aap kya chupa rahi ho mujhse? Sab thik hai na?"_

She replied…" _Haan beta, sab thik hai. Tu chinta mat kar. Ab main phone rakhti hu. Bye!"_

She disconnected the call and closed her eyes to let the tears flow down. The day passed in the blur.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

As DrShah had called his good friend DrMishra, he came up to see Daya. Daya, being mentally disturbed, was afraid to see new faces. All becoz of his disease, he even forgot the people familiar to him. As DrMishra approached him, he hold Shreya's hand tightly.

Shreya- Daya, ghabraiye mat, ye toh sirf aapse milne aaye hain.

Daya- Main inko nhi jaanta.

DrMishra- Par main aapko jaanta hu isliye toh milne aaya hu.

Daya tries to remember but all in vain. He didn't gained anything , yet was disturbed with people and pains in his head. The two doctors noticed his behaviour and left the room. Shreya was worried for their response. The other doctor also noticed that how lovingly and caringly , Shreya took care of him.

 _ **Afternoon, 2 pm….**_

DrShah called Shreya into his cabin. She went to meet him.

Shreya- Kya baat hai doctor….sab thik hai na ?

DrShah- Shreyaji, Kuch bhi thik nahi hai. Daya ki haalat toh bigadti ja rahi hai.

Shreya- Kya hum kuch nahi kar sakte?(she hopefully glances at the doctor)

DrShah- Shreyaji, mera final decision main aapko bata chukka hu. Aage aapki marzi !

Shreya- Lekin doctor, use kya farak padega? Jaise wo yahan rehte hain , waise hi ghar pe bhi rahenge. Shayad main aur wo khush rahenge. (she had tears in her eyes. )

DrShah- Shreyajii, aap ek baar phir soch aapko sb kuch bata chukka hu, Mere hisaab se usey yahan rakhna hi theek hoga.

Saying this, he left the chamber. Shreya sat on the chair helplessly. She didn't know what to do. Tears welled up in her eyes, but suddenly , she remembered something….

" _ **Shreya! Tumhe mujhse ek waada karna hoga. Aur wo waada ye hai ki tum kabhi kamzor nhi padogi. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye, Main meri Shreya ko hamesha strong hi dekhna chahta hu."**_

She looked around and hoped it to be Daya, but it was not him. She cleared off her tears and thought….

" _ **Aapki Shreya kamzor nahi padegi. She will be strong for you."**_

And she headed to his ward.

.

.

.

Days passed….Daya and Shreya had to part ways. Though Shreya didn't wanted to go away from him, yet she had to. Though she visited him every day, yet always she had to make him understand that she is his friend .

With every passing day, she realized that he was growing weaker. One day as she entered the ward, she found him in an anger mood. He was shouting on the sister who came to give him his lunch. She saw him shouting…

" _Mujhe ye khichdi nahi khani. Main beemar nahi hu. Tum jaao yahan se."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aur meri wo dost…kya naam hai uska….haan …Shreya….shreya ko bulao."_

 _._

 _._

The nurse tries to say something, but he shouted on her…

" _Tumhe ek baar mein baat samajh nahi aati kya …maine kaha yahan se jao."_

.

.

He sits on the bed and she entered the room. She took the plate from sister's hand and moved to him. Keeping the plate on the side-table, she kept her hand on his shoulder and softly called him…

" _Daya,dekhiye, main aa gayi."_

He looked upand she smiled. He smiled and sighed….

" _Thank God! Tum aa gayi. Dekho na ye sister zabardasti mujhe ye khichdi khila rahi hain. Mujhe nahi khani."_

.

.

" _Acha, maine aapke liye kuch special banaya hai….wo toh khayenge na.?"_ She asked looking in his eyes.

He nodded and finally she manages to mix the khichdi with the special Veg Rice she cooked for him and fed him. Two people were watching them and one of them was determined to something.

After feeding him, shreya made him lie down and just then DrShah arrived.

DrShah- Shreyaji, aapse kuch baat karna chahta hoon.

Shreya- Kahiye !

DrShah- Shreyaji, maine dekh liya hai ki pyaar se hum sabko sambhal sakte hain. Aaj main aapko Daya ko ghar le jaane ki ijazat deta hu. Aap aati hain toh wo thik rehta hai. Shayad aap thik kehti thi.

Shreya(smiles)- Thank You Doctor!

He smiles and leaves the room. Shreya looks back at Daya who was in deep sleep at the moment. She moves to him, and moves her fingers in his hair.

 _ **Evening 6 pm….DaReya Home…**_

Daya and Shreya came back home. Though confused , he was a bit relaxed being there. We can't say whether he remembered his old days or not, yet he was happy being there, because he knew that this was Shreya's home, his friend's home.

DrShah wanted to leave a nurse with them but Shreya softly denied. She took him to their room and made him sit.

Shreya- Aap yahan baithiye, main coffee banati hoon. (she turned to move)

Daya(hold his hand)-Thank you Shreya ! (he smiled)

Shreya- Thank you ! Ye kyun kaha aapne?

Daya- Kyunki aajkal tum jaise dost nahi milte jo hamesha saath dein.

Shreya- Daya, maine aapse waada kiya tha ki hamesha aapke saath rahungi. Dekhiye na , hum ab bhi saath hain.

He smiled and seemed satisfied with her answers. The days passed and Daya seemed somewhat better being with her. This could be the effect of her care and love. And he did even remembered that she was not only her friend but his wife.

.

.

 _ **4 Months later….**_

It was a cool day of winters. Shreya was in the kitchen preparing for them when he entered the kitchen and locked his arms around her waist. Shreya was quiet surprised….

Shreya- Chhodiye na Daya!

Daya- Shreya…aaj kitna acha mausam hai. Chalo na walk par chalte hain.

Shreya- Nahi Daya, is waqt nahi. Aapko subah subah ki thand mein beemar padna hai kya ?

Daya- Offo Shreya….kitni baar bataun ki main beemar nahi hoon. Tm maaanti nahi ho.

Shreya(turns to him)- Mujhe pata hai aapko kuch nahi hua. Par abhi room mein chaliye.

She took him to his room and then they had coffee. After that, he drifted into sleep. She went into the kitchen to do some chores. After a while, when she returned , she found him sleeping. She smiled and took her place near him. His calm face was always a reason for her to smile. She also softly kept her head on his chest and drifted into sleep…..

 _ **DEEP SLEEP FOREVER!**_

.

.

.

There was silence in the room when suddenly a voice appeared….

" _Phir kya hua Papa? Daadu aur Daadi ko ?"_

A little girl came to him…. He smiled….

" _Beta, aapke Daadu aur Daadi ek dusre se bahut pyaar krte the na, Unhone ye prove kar diya ki pyaar ka matlab sirf saath rehna nahi hota. "_

 _._

 _._

A Matured voice appeared….

" _Bhai… Badimom and Badepapa ne PYAAR ko ek nayi paribhasha di hai. Wo dono toh hamesha saath rahe…..Beta PYAAR ka matlab toh hai har dukh mein , har sukh mein ek dusre ka saath dena aur un dono ne wahi kiya."_

Divyansh smiled and moved to the other person….

" _Haan Samrat, Unhone toh ekdusre ko kiya hua vaada pura kar diya. They_ _ **LIVED**_ _together and_ _ **DIED**_ _together."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **We can just hope to proveourselves as a couple and Lovers like them, which is more difficult.**_

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **Love is not always living together. It is quiet understanding , mutual understanding, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. Its about standing by eachother and never leaving.**

 **A/N: So …the final update. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Thank you for all the likes and appreciations this story got. Really thankful to all my reviewers. Love you guys !**

 **Take care ! Keep smiling!**

 **God Bless**


End file.
